December
by diamond inferno
Summary: December was May's favourite month by far - hot chocolate, snow, romance, parties and mistletoe. Combined with her three best friends, some unexpected company, and a pair of mischievous matchmakers, this year's December was going to be her best one yet. Contest, Poke, Ikari, OC. T for later language and slight innuendos.
1. 1st

**Helloooo everyone! It's finally summer here in Australiaaa and I'm legit so excited. Less than a month till Christmas and it's **_**so warm and sunny **_**ohmygawdd. Well I've had this idea for a while and I had to wait until the first of December to put this up. **

**IMPORTANT NOTE. I will **_**try **_**to update this everyday of this month, but no promises. I have Christmas shopping to do, my last two weeks of school and I recently got a new puppy so I'm kinda busy. But if I miss a day, I will probably get it up either the next day or the day after. **

**I have another chapter story I'm working on, as well as Elementé, but they'll probably both be put on hold for the duration of this story. **

**So far this story includes mainly Contestshipping, some Pokeshipping, Ikari and some OC ships. You can request one, but I can't guarantee it will be included and it won't be really big.**

**As I mentioned earlier, it's summer here and I've never seen real snow in my life. I've never had a white Christmas, so please just tell me if I get a couple of facts wrong~**

**Enjoy, request a pairing to be included, review, inbox meee, do whatever. Feedback is much appreciated, so it would be great if you could review for me :)**

**Phew. Kay, I'm starting now :3.**

**.:.**

The cool, wintery breeze blew the brunette's hair out of her face as she stepped out of the coffee store, gloved hands wrapped tightly around her steaming mug. The seventeen year-old beamed as she looked around, taking in the flashing red and green lights, and the various Christmas decorations scattered around her hometown.

'May, get out of the doorway!'

May jumped, almost spilling her tea. Grinning sheepishly, she stepped down off of the small staircase that lead into the store. A navy haired girl followed soon after, rolling her sapphire-coloured eyes good-naturedly.

It was the first of December, and the two were spending Christmas together alongside the other half of their group, and May's other best friends Misty and Jess.

'Have I ever told you how much I love December?' The brunette sighed happily, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent that wafted from her beverage. The other girl giggled.

'Yes,' she replied shortly, laughing. May deadpanned.

'As if you don't like it as much as I do, Dawn.'

'Not quite as much.'

'Oh come on, what's not to love?'

May let out a dreamy sigh, twirling around on the cold sidewalk, gesturing to everything around her. Dawn beamed in response.

'All the decorations people put up, the cheeriness that people have, the snow, Christmas _and _New Years, the list only goes on...'

Dawn bobbed her head in agreement, large grin spreading on her features. 'C'mon, let's get back to Misty.'

.:.

May's own house had rainbow lights hanging from the edges of the roof, with a sparkling stantler ornament stationed on her front lawn. With a twirl, she skipped through the door of her childhood home and upstairs to her room, calling a quick greeting to her mother. With a sigh, she closed her door leaning against it and looking to her other friends.

'It's about time you two got back!'

A pink-haired girl scolded playfully, jumping on the brunette for a hug. May giggled, inviting Misty in on the group hug.

'Really Jess, we were only gone for, like, ten minutes!' Dawn laughed, literally jumping on top of all of them. With a few shrieks, they tumbled to the floor in a heap, laughing.

'Well it felt like _ages_,' she sighed dramatically, flopping back onto the floor. Misty rolled her eyes, grinning.

'Ash called while you guys were out by the way.' She grinned mischievously. 'He said he's here in Petalburg, and so is Shannon.'

Jess squeaked. May looked at her questioningly, but she shrugged it off, cheeks tinged with pink. Dawn beamed.

'We should meet up with them! I don't know Shannon that well, but I haven't seen Ash in ages and I've missed him heaps!' she squealed excitedly. Misty grinned, nodding in agreement.

'I know Ash is here because of us, he said he really wanted to see us and had presents that he'd rather give us in person,' Misty explained. 'And I know that the Annual Christmas Ball is being held here this year, so he wants the food.'

May laughed. 'Trust Ash to only visit for the food.'

Jess giggled. 'Shannon's probably here for the Christmas-themed contest. He's been going on about it for a while, has a whole routine planned and everything.' She shrugged. 'You're entering it, aren't you May?'

May nodded, smiling. 'I'm so excited for it! It's on Christmas Eve, and the whole thing is just going to be magical!'

Dawn gasped over-dramatically. 'Wait May! Does that mean _Drew _will be here too?' she asked loudly in an obviously staged voice. May's cheeks turned the slightest bit pink.

'Well... maybe I guess. We haven't spoken recently.'

It was true. A few years back, the two had parted ways, Drew going to Sinnoh and May remaining in Hoenn. They hadn't been on the same continent, and he had never bothered to call her, so if he wasn't so famous she might have thought him dead.

Dawn cooed. 'Well, maybe you can have a big reunion and then kiss under the mistletoe at the ball...' she sighed dreamily. May scoffed, although she couldn't help the blush spreading across her cheeks.

'Ew, I don't like Drew like that...' she trailed off. Misty cast a sly glance in Jess' direction, catching the girl's lilac-blue eyes. Having a silent conversation, the two abruptly stood up, attracting the other two girls' attention.

'Uhh, we'll be right back,' Jess said quickly. Misty nodded, before the two hurried out the room.

Misty pulled out her Pokénav hurriedly, dialling in Ash's number.

'_Hello?'_ came his voice from the other line. Misty smirked evilly.

'Hey Ash!' she greeted. Jess watched them intently.

'_Hey Mist!'_

'So, I've gotta be quick. You know Drew Hayden, right?'

'_Yeah...'_

'Can you do us a favour and make sure he comes to Petalburg?'

Jess grinned, glancing quickly at the door leading to May's room. If the two girls in the room heard their conversation, she was sure they would freak out.

'Please Ash, we're doing something for May!' Misty begged, pout forming on her lips even though she knew Ash couldn't see it. There was silence on the other line.

'_... Okay, I'll try.'_

Misty squealed, nodding excitedly at Jess' questioning glance. An identical grin spread out on both girls' faces at the same moment as a scream sounded from the room they had been in previously.

'_I do not like Paul!' _were the furious words called out by Dawn. Misty and Jess turned to each other, grinning evilly.

'Did you hear that, Ash?' Misty asked sweetly. Jess stifled a laugh.

'_Heard it, on it.'_

**.:.**

**Chaaapter 1! A few minutes late, I know, but pretend I put it up on the 1****st**** of December, o k. **

**For those of you who didn't get it, Ash heard Dawn scream and is gonna get Paul as well. **

**Feedback is greatly appreciated, mwah x Seeee you tomorrow :3**

**- Diamond xo**


	2. 2nd

**Hey guys :)) I know last chapter was pretty short, but I had to get into the idea and stuff. This chapter should be longer; I have longer to do it. **

**Reviews would actually be lovely. No joke. Please? Even if its a simple "good job". Constructive criticism is always welcome, but flames are not. Okay. **

**Enjooyyy**

**.:.**

When May awoke the next morning, the wintery light trickling through her crimson curtains, she knew that something was going to happen. What, exactly, the brunette wasn't sure of, but the moment her sapphire eyes blinked open, she knew that something was different.

With a shake of her head, she sat up, glancing at the alarm clock beside her bed to confirm that she and her three friends had slept well into the morning. With a groan, she threw a pillow at the girl closest to her, hitting the bluenette on the head. A muffled moan sounded in response, before a drowsy Dawn threw the pillow back at her.

May yawned sleepily, tumbling out of bed and patting down her brunette hair. With barely a thought she pushed Dawn and Jess off of the mattress they were sharing before pulling Misty out of her bed as well. Three simultaneous grumbles were heard as all the girls lifted their heads, blinking tiredly.

'Maybe we shouldn't have stayed up until two o'clock watching movies last night...' Misty muttered as she stumbled sleepily through the door to May's en suite. There were a few murmurs of agreement.

'Well, we can't tonight because Dawn ate all the ice cream,' May said, wiping the smudged mascara that remained below her eyes from the previous night off. Dawn pouted as Misty threw a glare in her direction.

'It was good stuff...' she tried, glancing sheepishly at the red-haired teen. Misty rolled her eyes, splashing her face with water. May laughed, shrugging.

'Ash is getting here today, so we have him to talk to!' She grinned, grabbing the clothes she was getting into off the end of her bed. Misty laughed, casting a sly glance in Jess' direction.

'I guess Shannon's getting here too then...' she trailed, smirking. Jess choked on the water she had been drinking, cheeks going a bright red. Misty guffawed, bending over on her knees as she laughed. Jess narrowed her eyes, brushing her frizzy pink locks out of her face, and attempting to get rid of the new colour she had on her face. Dawn giggled.

'Not that Shannon being here means anything to you of course,' she laughed. Jess rolled her eyes, feeling the red creep up the back of her neck again.

'Whatever guys. Whatever.'

.:.

Ash had always loved Petalburg. It was such a nice town, not too big and yet not too small, with a gym to go along with it – which was always an added bonus in his eyes. Combining this with the prospect of seeing three of his closest friends – and one closer than close friend – again only made him all the more excited.

And there was food. Which, for him, made anything enjoyable.

'Honestly, Ash, can you stop bouncing?' Shannon grumbled, sitting uncomfortably on the shaking bus seat. Ash scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

'I'm just excited is all. I haven't seen May, Dawn and Misty in ages!' he explained, pouting at his friend. Shannon rolled his dark brown eyes, ruffling Ash's hair with a lopsided grin.

'Misty, huh?' he teased, nudging his friend in the stomach. Ash blinked, shrugging.

'What about her?' he asked obliviously, smiling, 'We've been best friends since I was ten.' With a satisfactory nod, he slid down his seat so that he was half lying on the chair. Shannon deadpanned. How thick could the kid get?

'You like her,' he stated bluntly, face blank of any emotion. Ash shrugged, giving him a look as though what the brown-haired male had just said was entirely too obvious.

'Well of course I like her. She's my best friend. If I didn't like her, we wouldn't be friends. I like you too.'

Shannon let out an inward sigh of frustration, clutching at his head.

'No, Ash, as in you _like-_like her.'

'What do you mean?'

'Oh, you know what, never mind.'

Ash stared at his companion for a moment before shrugging and going back to bouncing. Shannon groaned holding his head in his hands. It wasn't that he didn't like Ash, the teenager could just be so annoyingly oblivious it frustrated him to no ends. And, obviously, Ash hadn't caught on to that either.

'When do we meet up with Drew?' he asked, changing the topic. Ash glanced at him, beckoning Pikachu to him as he thought about it.

'I'm pretty sure he said he'd meet us when we stop for lunch at Iggy's Ice-Cream,' Ash said decisively, after pondering the thought for a moment. 'Paul's with him, because Mist and Jess are trying to get him with Dawn.'

Shannon blinked. He was unsure how the dense pokémon trainer could be so oblivious towards hints about his own relationships, but was able to pick up on the evil matchmaking schemes of Misty and Jess.

He had, after all, seen Jess' schemes firsthand when Jess had been responsible for Kenny and Zoey, two of their other friends, first kiss a few years back. She was so subtle that he could barely tell she'd done anything.

He shrugged, figuring Misty must have spelled it out for him.

'Iggy's Ice-Cream is just there!' Ash exclaimed, pointing excitedly out of the window much like a small child would when they saw a cute poochyena walking down the street. Shannon rolled his eyes.

'Iggy's Ice-Cream? Really?' he muttered, shaking his head, but Ash seemed not to hear him. He had already stood up, Pikachu securely on his shoulder once more. Shannon shook his head exasperatedly, following him in standing up to walk towards the exit of the bus. A familiar mop of green hair was waiting by the ice-cream parlour as they stepped out of the bus, and a flick of said hair was enough to confirm the culprit was indeed Drew Hayden.

Shannon sighed. He had either Ash, who was too dense to understand what he was talking about, Paul, who was too morbid to even talk, or Drew to talk to. Boy, was it going to be a long December.

**.:.**

**Sorry, I know I said it would be longer, but I needed to get this out of the way. Things will start happening tomorrow, so yeah. This chapter is literally a few minutes late, but I'm sorry. I got caught up watching Crazy, Stupid, Love and Easy A (which happen to be my favourite movies) so I wasn't focusing on writing this. **

**Reviews please? They make me want to write more?**

**- Diamond xx**


	3. 3rd

**Guys, honestly, reviews would be fantastic. How hard is it to put in a little "Well done"? :/**

**Anyway, enjoy :) Drew actually meets up with May this chapter, soooo...**

**.:.**

'I can't believe your mum let us stay for a whole month, May,' Misty breathed, taking another lick of her mint-chocolate ice-cream. Dawn nodded enthusiastically, almost knocking her own bubble gum-flavoured ice-cream out of her hands in the process.

'I know! Caroline is so sweet!' she gushed, beaming. May laughed, shrugging. It wasn't really a big deal – her parents _had _let her leave on a journey around the world when she was ten, so she was positive that her parents didn't really care that she had a few friends over for a while.

'_I _can't believe your parents let you!' she responded, sapphire orbs flicking around the park around her.

'Well, my sisters don't really care where I am, so long as I video phone them once a week,' the red-head explained, shifting so that she was in a more comfortable position. Jess bobbed her head.

'My dad has his shop to run, and I know that I only get in the way, as much as he tries to deny it.' The girl laughed, running her fingers through her bubble-gum hair. May smiled. Jess' dad was a mechanic, and Jess – although a tomboy – wasn't good at fixing things. In fact, she was much better at the complete opposite.

The girls lapsed into a thoughtful silence, enjoying the cool breeze. It wasn't long, however, before the peacefulness was interrupted.

'Misty? Dawn! May! ... Jess!'

Four heads shot round to look behind them, each of their eyes lighting up as they recognised the boy running towards them. May beamed. Ash! It had been so long since she'd last seen him in person. With a yelp of excitement, she had stood up, jumping over the park bench they were sitting on and running at him.

'Ash! I haven't seen you in _ages_!' she squealed, jumping on him. Ash grinned, hugging her in response.

'I've missed you too, May!' he laughed in response, swaying the two of them back and forth before he pulled back, whole face lit up. May's cheeks began to hurt, her smile so big. 'Misty!' Ash cried, moving on to the next girl. May giggled as her red-haired friend was engulfed in a hug.

'Hey, May.' The brunette turned around, smiling in response to the teenager who had said her name. His dark brown hair fell over his equally dark eyes, and she embraced him in a hug as well. The two definitely hadn't known each

other for long, but had definitely hit it off quickly.

'Shannon! Long time, no see!' she laughed, having to stand on her tippy toes to hug him. Shannon chuckled.

'I saw you in summer, May,' he reminded her, pulling back. May blinked sheepishly, letting go of him as well.

'Oh, right...'

Shannon shook his head amusedly, ruffling her brunette hair, which had been left to fall over her shoulders today. She scowled good-naturedly in answer, ducking out from under his hand.

The next boy she ran into, she wasn't entirely sure what to say to. He gave her a casual look, stone grey eyes boring into hers and she blinked nervously. With a gulp, she patted his upper arm.

'Uh... hi Paul...' she trailed off. He nodded in response, walking past her. May rolled her eyes, shaking her head. 'What a morbid piece of rock,' she muttered under her breath. How could Dawn possibly like him? He was so cold and unresponsive, whereas Dawn was the complete opposite – bubbly and never shutting up.

She shrugged it off, before crashing into something hard. With an _ooft _she landed on the ground, which had started to frost over with the colder weather. Shaking her head to rid herself of the minor dizziness she had acquired from the fall, May glanced up to see what she had crashed into.

Her breath hitched in her throat, jaw dropping involuntarily.

How was it even possible for him to have gotten _more _attractive?

'Well, January, I know I haven't exactly seen you in a while, but that's no reason to bash into my chest.'

May's heart rate increased. With a forced scowl – although she really wanted to throw her arms around him – she stood up, glaring up at him from her height about a head beneath him. Well, puberty hit some kids late, she supposed, and it must have hit the chartreuse-haired eighteen year-old in front of her later than most boys, because he had definitely changed the most out of all the boys.

Not only was he five shades darker than he used to be, his voice was lower, his muscles had _definitely _hardened up, his hair looked silkier and sleeker, and he had grown almost thirty centimetres since the last time she had seen him. He was so much more... masculine.

Shaking her head to snap out of the trance she was in, May rolled her eyes.

'I didn't crash into you purposely...' she grumbled, looking away. He smirked amusedly, and her heart melted that slightest bit more.

Not that she _liked _him like that, but even May could appreciate a fine-looking guy when she saw one.

'Well, I've missed seeing you around, May,' he admitted, ruffling her hair. May blinked, not expecting anything like that at all. But as the shock left her, she beamed, practically jumping on him.

'I've missed you too, Drew.'

'Okay, you two lovebirds, snap out of it. It's about to rain,' Jess said cheekily, pulling the two apart and motioning up at the rapidly darkening sky. May blushed a dark cherry colour, spluttering quickly to deny the words Jess had just said. Drew smirked, stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off to catch up to Shannon and Ash. Sending a half-hearted glare in her pink-haired best friend's direction, she hurried to stand next to Dawn.

Jess shared a look with Misty. Oh boy, this was going to be easier than she thought.

.:.

May glanced warily out the window of the Pokémon Centre, eyes drooping sleepily. The rain had started so suddenly, and they were still a while away from May's house, so the eight had sprinted instead to the centre, where the boys had been staying anyway.

'Have I ever mentioned how much I hate storms?' groaned Dawn, hiding her head in her arms just as another rumble of thunder reverberated over the town. May shuddered in agreement, flinching at the loud crack.

Paul rolled his eyes. 'Every single time there's a storm you mention how much you hate storms.' Dawn glared at him, whimpering as a bright flash of lightning lit up the room briefly.

'They're scary, okay? Okay.' The bluenette turned her back to him, resting her head in her hands again. Jess shrugged.

'I like the rain...' she murmured, watching the droplets fall against the window in rapture. Dawn gave her a weird look before shrugging.

The door burst open to the boys room then, Ash and Misty hurrying in. Misty cast a nervous glance around at her friends, plonking down on the floor next to May.

'Nurse Joy says that because this is a pretty intense electric storm, this place is in lockdown. We tried getting you girls an extra room, but they're all out, because so many people are sheltering here,' he explained, brows furrowed as he attempted to remember all that the nurse had told him. 'You guys are allowed to camp in the lobby downstairs, or you could give your mum a video call, May.'

May nodded, standing up with a stretch. Beckoning to Jess for the girl to follow her, she walked out the door, calling quickly that she'd be back in five minutes or so.

The two girls strolled down the hallway, chatting idly until they turned to corner into the lobby, were five or so video phones were situated. May headed towards one, sitting down and picking up the phone to dial her mother's number.

But with a loud crash, bright flash, and many screams, the room went black. May let out a squeal of her own, dropping the phone back onto its holder. Her heart sank.

'Is the power out?' asked Jess worriedly. May gulped. Storms were one thing, but having a storm in the dark whilst away from the comfort of home was certainly not on her bucket list. Gulping, she glanced around for any sign of light. The dark lobby had only the flashes of lightning for brightness, and many people had pulled pokénavs out of their pockets, using the light to find their way around.

'Everybody, calm down! We are currently experiencing a power outage, if you could all just stay where you are!' Nurse Joy's voice emanated somewhere from May's right.

Suddenly the wind was knocked out of her as she fell sprawling to the ground for the second time that day, somebody heavy landing on top of her.

'Ouch!' she squeaked indignantly, trying to push the person off of her stomach. A breath was let out.

'Maple?'

'Drew?'

'Aw guys, you can be each others' cuddling buddies for the storm!'

May deadpanned, aiming a hand towards where she knew Jess was sitting. A slap and a grunt told her that she had hit her target.

'C'mon, you two, you can come back to the room, I know where it is from here,' Drew said, offering them his hands. May reached blindly for it, taking it as she found it.

'Just hold onto my hand, I'll take you guys.'

For the first time in the five minutes the lights had been out, May was glad it was dark, so neither of her two companions could see the scarlet blush vivid on her cheeks. Coughing to try and relieve her embarrassment, she gripped his hand, allowing him to pull her into the room.

'May, Jess!' sighed Dawn in relief from somewhere in the barely lit room. She had her pokénav out and was using it as light.

'I guess we're all staying here for the night then...' muttered Misty. She sat onto the nearest bed, patting at it for Dawn to sit next to her. 'We're gonna have to share, because I'm pretty sure none of us want to sleep on the floor. I'll go with you, Dawn. The rest of you all pair up, I'm going to bed.'

With that, she rushed to the bathroom, claiming first shower.

May turned to Jess, who was casting sly looks between her and Drew. May blinked slowly, before it dawned on her what the pink-haired girl was thinking of.

'Jess n-' she started but her friend cut her off.

'How about we mix it up a little? Have a bit of a dare... Each girl has to share with a boy...' she trailed off, grinning evilly, lilac eyes trained on May. The brunette narrowed her eyes in a death glare.

'No chance in hell,' came Paul's expected reply. Drew nodded in agreement.

'What are you, chickens?' Jess taunted, laughing mischievously. Dawn giggled.

'Yeah, guys! Afraid of getting _cooties_?' she laughed. Drew narrowed his emerald orbs, eyes flickering between the two girls. May gulped, knowing exactly who Jess would pair her up with if she got the chance.

'I don't think that's a good idea, Jess...' she tried. Jess laughed, shaking her head and putting a hand in May's face to stop the brunette from talking.

'It's decided. First couple to freak out about it is paying for all the dresses we're buying for the Christmas Ball.'

May groaned, turning around to slam her head into the wall.

Jess beamed triumphantly, eyes glinting evilly as she turned to May. May clenched her eyes shut, poking her tongue out at her pink-haired friend. Just then, Misty opened the shower door, appearing in her staryu singlet and blue sweatpants.

May took the opportunity, seizing her pyjamas and rushing into the bathroom, eliciting a few chuckles from her friends around her.

With a sigh of relief at being away from her scheming best friend, she leaned against the closed door. Her brows furrowed as she stepped into the shower, wondering what on earth Jess was playing at.

Well, she knew. Jess had a knack for playing matchmaker. Being the girl's best friend, May had seen it plenty of times – and the girl stopped at nothing to pair her victims up. But her and _Drew_? She didn't like Drew. Not like that. Sure, she found him attractive, but she also had thought Shannon was.

With a sigh, she turned the water off, getting dressed and stepping out of the bathroom cautiously. Jess was grinning impishly, and May's heart immediately dropped.

'So, May... Dawn is with Paul and Misty is with Ash. Shannon and I are together... So guess who that leaves you with?'

May let out a nervous laugh, glancing in her partner's direction. His brilliant emerald gaze was trained on her, erupting the butterflies in her stomach.

'Well... I guess I'm sleeping with Drew then.'

**.:.**

**Hellooo, my few readers :3 Thankyou to those who actually reviewed, again I'm sorry this is late. By like, 30 minute but whatever. **

**Just to clear things up, I know Shannon is a girls name haha, but it is also a guy's name. **

**Review please? This chapter was much longer than the last two, so I hope you guys are happy :')**

**Enjoyy x**

**- Diamond**


	4. 4th

**Helloooo :) So this chapter may be a bit rushed, seeing as I have my little sister's concert later as well as three assignments (which I haven't finished) due tomorrow as well. I apologise in advance...**

**Well enjoyy x**

**.:.**

May groaned, pulling the bed cover back over to her side, eliciting a sleepy grumble from Drew. The sleeping arrangements weren't going so well – it was already technically the next day and May hadn't gotten an ounce of sleep, and nor had many of her other friends – other than Ash, who was curled up soundly beside Misty, snoring loudly.

'Stop pushing me, Paul!' Dawn hissed from the other side of the dark room, and May could only imagine her attempting to push the bulky teen back – she'd probably break her wrist. Misty was still awake as well, tired face lit up by her pokénav light as she tapped on it, presumably playing a game of sorts.

Jess sat cross-legged on the end of her bed, whispering inaudibly with Shannon, casting smug looks in May and Drew's direction. May frowned, sitting up and taking half the bedclothes with her.

'Far out, May! Stop moving and go to sleep!' Drew snapped in a hushed voice, opening his eyes to glare at her. She glared back, folding her arms.

'How am I supposed to sleep when you keep stealing the blanket?' she hissed back, yanking the cover back over her. Drew sighed through his nose, scooting closer to her on the bed. May's face erupted in red, watching him warily.

'What? This way we can share the blanket,' he muttered, running a hand through his chartreuse locks. May gulped. She had been quite content with her sleeping on the edge of her side, him doing the same. That had left only a tinge of red on her features – this was much worse.

Tentatively, she lay back down, skin tingling where her arm brushed his. It was only a few moments later when he turned over, leg brushing hers. The brunette retracted her leg immediately, yelping.

Drew snickered, brushing her leg with his again, simply to annoy her. May scowled, slapping his arm.

'Stop it, Hayden, I'm trying to sleep!' she groaned, glad that the poor light hid her tomato coloured face. Drew smirked, moving closer to her, arm overlapping her own and leg pressed up to hers.

'Why? Does this make you... uncomfortable?' He grinned lopsidedly. May shuffled as far away from him as she could, teetering on the very edge of the bed. Drew chuckled lowly.

'Yes!' she squeaked, flinching as he moved closer yet, until his warm breath ghosted over the back of her neck. She shivered, pushing him away.

With an "_ooft!" _she fell onto the floor, landing heavily on her back. Drew's head poked over the side, smirking. She glared, standing up and rubbing her now-sore back.

'You're a jerk,' she huffed, shoving him roughly back into his place on the opposite side of the bed. Drew chuckled, shifting only closer to her and innocently offering her the sheet.

May scowled, snatching it out of his hands and turning over, her back to him and her face heated from her embarrassment, finally drifting to sleep.

.:.

When she woke the next morning, the sheets the two coordinators had fought over the previous night were at the foot of the bed, and yet the brunette still felt surprisingly warm. With sleepy confusion, she turned her head, only to have her vision blocked by a thin grey t-shirt.

Finally waking up enough to realise what was going on, she squeaked, pulling her entangled limbs away from Drew's and waking him in the process. His hands were clasped around her, and she was curled quite snugly against his chest. Their legs were tangled with one another's and Drew's head rested on top of May's.

'Shi-' Drew started, before May quickly covered his mouth with her hand, glaring at him to be quiet before glancing around the room at her friends. Jess and Shannon had fallen asleep in the same position they had been in the night before, with Jess curled up on one side of the bed and Shannon on the other.

Dawn seemed completely content with sleeping on the floor whilst Paul took up most the bed, and was still sound asleep. Misty and Ash were the only two who slept normally, with Ash on one side – still snoring – and Misty on the other.

May's face burned in humiliation as she glanced back at Drew. She had been _cuddling _with him. Her eyes narrowed, turning to glare at Jess even though the girl was still out. Drew's emerald orbs watched her in amusement, and she felt him smirk against her hand, and it was only then that she realised her palm was still pressed against his lips.

'We do not mention this to anybody _ever_,' she muttered lowly, eyes narrowed into slits. Drew's smirk broadened, pinching her cheek.

'Wouldn't want any of your friends to know you snuggled up with me?' he cooed, making a face. May groaned, slapping his hand away and rolling off the mattress, grabbing her clothes and stalking into the bathroom to get changed, Drew's snickers echoing after her.

When she returned ten minutes later, having fixed her hair and clothes, Jess and Shannon had woken as well. May beamed in greeting of her two other friends, but Jess stared sadly around the room, pout forming on their lips.

'Shannon, my plan didn't work!' she moaned, crying mockingly into his shoulder, as he patted her head just as jokingly on the head. May blinked in confusion, casting a questioning glance in Drew's direction. He shrugged in response.

'What plan...?' May voiced her question, staring at Jess. The pink-haired girl raised her head, sniffling sarcastically.

'None of the pairs I made last night ended up cuddling and falling in love!' she whined, putting her head in her hands. 'I've failed my job as a matchmaker!'

May's face flushed scarlet, and she glared at Drew. The chartreuse haired teen returned her glare mockingly. The brunette shook her head, attempting to rid her face of the blush before her friend caught on, but Shannon already noticed and gave her a knowing wink, pressing his finger to his lips.

May grinned sheepishly, face flushing again. She gulped, glad that no one had caught her nestled with Drew, but she knew Jess went to extremes to set people up.

And this was only the _start _of her best friend's schemes.

**.:.**

**DUPER super sorry that this is two days late, but I have been extreeeemely busy and I got this up as soon as I could. The next chapter may or may not be up in a few hours, it might be up tomorrow when I have free time. **

**Sorry sorry sorry guys :/**

**Reviews would make me update sooner? :3**

**- Diamond**


	5. 5th

**I'm sososososososososo sorry that this chapter is so late – I'm about five days late but I do think (in my own opinion) I have a reasonable excuse. See, my aunt has just been diagnosed with a terminal cancer, and they don't expect she has much longer to live. **

**I'm actually typing this in the hospital she's staying in, my mother is spending as much time with her as possible, and it's been really hard to find time to write these chapters. So I'm really sorry for the extremely late updates, but there is my reason. **

**Enjoy this chapter though :)**

**.:.**

Things had been exceedingly awkward with both Drew and Shannon after the sleeping incident the day before. May couldn't stand the knowing glint in both of their eyes every time she attempted to talk to either of them, therefore avoided them as often as she could.

The four girls had returned back to May's house after the power had come back on early the morning before, and had spent the day recovering from having to spend a night in the same bed as the boys. Jess had locked herself in the bathroom for half an hour and come out looking far too mischievous and evil, much to May's discomfort and terror.

Although dense, the brunette wasn't _completely_ clueless towards what Jess was trying to do.

'Guys! We're going shopping for our ball gowns today!' Dawn announced as she strolled into the room, slamming the door open in the process and causing Misty to spill her hot chocolate. May jumped as well, dropping her skitty, much to the pokémon's annoyance.

Jess deadpanned, sitting up straight from where she had been slouching against May's wall.

'Dawn, the ball isn't until the twenty-first...' she reminded the navy-haired girl. Dawn stared at her blankly for a second before beaming, shrugging her shoulders and pulling May off of her bed. The brunette blinked before she shrugged to her two other friends, following her bubbly friend out the door.

Jess sighed, standing up and stretching, pulling Misty up from where she was attempting to clean up the spilt milk on May's carpet with little success.

.:.

'So is there a theme for this year's ball?' asked May, as she walked through Petalburg's small shops, arm linked with Dawn's. The navy-haired girl nodded excitedly.

'It's a Christmas masquerade...' she sighed dreamily, giggling. May beamed as Dawn continued, 'It's ball gowns and mistletoes and mystery and everything romantic...' she trailed off, smiling goofily.

May laughed. 'You have someone in mind?' she asked knowingly. Dawn glared at her, although the red blush was evident on her face. May giggled but dropped the topic, instead motioning to a nearby store and pulling the other girl along with her.

'So, since it's a _ball, _we're all getting floor length dresses. I'm going to do everybody's hair, and we aren't doing anything other than getting ready for it that day,' Dawn babbled, petite hands flicking through the dresses quickly. May blinked in surprise, when suddenly Dawn had four dresses flung over her arm.

She gaped at the speed her navy-haired friend shopped at, shaking her head. Slowly in comparison to Dawn, she picked out two dresses, taking them to the changing rooms to try on. Only a few minutes later, the brunette emerged, standing self-consciously in wait for Dawn.

The first dress she tried on was a sapphire blue and fell to the floor in chiffon waves. The bodice had an embroidered black rose outline on it, the inside of each flower covered in golden glitter.

Dawn appeared out of her change room beaming, long baby pink dress thrown over one arm with her other three on the other. She gasped, smile widening.

'That one is gorgeous, May!' she squealed, motioning for the brunette to twirl. May grinned, the skirt lifting as she spun around. Dawn giggled along with her, before ushering her back into the change room to try on the second dress.

May shook her head at her friend's antics, but switched dresses anyway, changing into her next outfit and stepping out of the change rooms to an awaiting Dawn.

The entire dress, from the strapless, sweetheart neckline to the bottom of the skirt was a deep crimson. The bodice was form hugging and scattered with silver sequins, until the empire waistline, where the bunched chiffon skirt began. A beam split Dawn's face and she pushed May back in to get redressed.

By the time Misty and Jess had arrived in the store, Dawn had already purchased three dresses of her own and both of May's, against the brunette's protests. Misty blinked as Dawn showed her the dresses.

'You've been in here for ten minutes and you've already bought five dresses?' The red-head deadpanned as Dawn nodded gleefully. May laughed.

'I told her she didn't even need to buy mine for me, but she didn't really listen...' she trailed off. Dawn snorted, waving her off with a flip of her hand.

'Please, May I have more money than I know what to do with – that's the only good thing about having a father who is constantly travelling... He sends half his winnings back to Mum and I, and he wins a lot...' she explained, shrugging. Jess blinked, grinning.

'This is why we befriend the rich ones, May. They buy us expensive stuff.' She winked a lilac eye. May laughed. Dawn rolled her eyes, pulling Misty and Jess back into the store to find the two of them dresses.

'Hey, November.'

May turned, face turning red as she recognised the voice. Drew stood there smirking, hands in his pockets as he regarded her carefully. She gulped.

'Hi Drew.'

Drew snorted, rolling his eyes as he noted her stiff posture. 'You aren't still embarrassed about the other night, are you?' She frowned, her blush deepening.

'I'm not embarrassed!' she snapped, but anybody could see through her words, Drew included. He gave her a flat look, and she sighed, shrugging.

'Just forget about it, Maple.' He flipped his chartreuse hair, glancing at the dresses flung over her arm. He gestured to them, changing the topic. The brunette breathed a silent sigh of relief. 'What are those for?'

'The Christmas Ball in a few weeks - are you going?' she questioned, sitting down on the bench outside the store. The other girls were taking a lot longer than she and Dawn had, probably because Jess had to make sure the colours didn't clash with her bright hair.

Drew shrugged, sitting next to her. 'Maybe, I guess. I'm busy with the contest, looking to get my third ribbon.'

May blinked, jaw dropping open. 'You already have two? I don't have any!' she exclaimed, slouching back on the seat. Drew smirked smugly, shrugging. He glanced back, noticing the other girls returning from the store.

Standing up, he turned to her, offering her his hand. She took it cautiously, using it to pull herself up. Unblinkingly, he looked over her, sending chills down her spine. Slowly, a smirk formed on his face, and he pulled her closer to him.

Her face heated, eyes widening. His minty breath was on her face, emerald eyes boring into hers. She gulped, heart hammering in her chest.

'See ya later, Maple,' he breathed, winking, before pulling away and walking off as though nothing had happened. May gaped, her entire face a bright crimson just as her three friends walked back out of the dress store. Jess gave her an odd look before following the brunette's line of sight, realisation dawning on her features. She laughed, exchanging knowing glances with Misty.

'Aww, you and Drew?' she cooed, pinching May's cheeks. May slapped her hand away, glaring at her half-heartedly, although a slightly worried look crossed her face. Dawn blinked, hugging her tightly.

'You know he only does it because he knows it makes you uncomfortable, right?' she whispered in question. May nodded. Dawn beamed. 'Then do something he won't expect!'

May blinked, a grin spreading on her face. Oh, yes. What she had planned, he definitely wouldn't expect.

**.:.**

**Arrghhh I've done so much better before... Oh well. I have to rush onto the next chapter to catch up on all that I've missed. It might not come until tomorrow, I'm really sorry, but I **_**still **_**have a week and a half left of school (I stop literally three days before Christmas, which sucks!) and they're loading us with holiday homework... Ugh.**

**Enjoy, REVIEW PLEASE – I mean, uh, it would be nice if you reviewed – and yeah. Merry Christmas guys, only two weeks~ :)**

**- Diamond**


	6. 6th

**I'm sosososososososo sorry – I know this chapter is literally about a month late, but I honestly can't help it. I have my Aunt, as I explained last chapter, I only just finished school literally yesterday we finally broke up, I have endless holiday homework and Christmas to get ready for. It's a wonder this is up at all.**

**I have a question for you all. Would you rather I get this done a little late, or have the chapters a bit shorter and up sooner? I'm being completely serious, and it would be nice if I got an answer... I have no idea, again, sorry its late (like, **_**really **_**late).**

**Enjoy!**

**.:.**

'Okay, girls! What are we going to do today?' Jess strode into the room, stopping with her hands on her hips to survey what was in front of her. Dawn sat up groggily, squinting at the pink-haired girl in front of her, having only just woken up.

Misty shrugged, only glancing up from her pokénav, on which she was rapidly texting somebody. 'Ash reckons we should all meet up and do something,' she informed them. May nodded, unable to speak due to the three waffles she had stuffed into her mouth. Jess scrunched her nose in distaste of the way her brunette friend ate, but shook it off, nodding at Misty.

'Is that who you're always texting, huh?' she teased, pulling Dawn back up as she went to go back to sleep. Misty's face turned the slightest bit read before she rolled her eyes, ignoring Jess completely. Jess giggled, ruffling the girl's already messy red hair and clapping to get the attention of the others in the room.

'Alright ladies! Get your arses up, we are going to actually do something today!' she announced, face deadpanning as she glared at all of them until each girl got up and moved to get ready for the day.

.:.

'You mean you got me up a _whole freaking hour early_?' Dawn snapped, turning her fiery blue glare onto Jess, who shrunk back behind May. The brunette stepped away, hands up to signal she wasn't a part of the spat at all. Jess shot her an exasperated look before taking a glance at Dawn and sprinting in the opposite direction. With a cry of outrage, Dawn followed.

Misty blinked, exchanging glances with May before shrugging and sitting cross-legged on the ground. May followed suit, pulling her coat more over her shoulders.

The four girls were once again situated in Petalburg's small park, which was May's favourite place. Despite the chill, it was a lovely place for the girls to catch up, and even if there were a blizzard, the brunette would come. Well, maybe she wouldn't if it was_ snow-storming_, but it certainly described how much she loved the place

The cold weather was really starting to hit, each day was windier and the grass frosted in the mornings. It wasn't even a quarter of the way into the first month of winter, and it was getting icy.

Taking a sip of her hot chocolate, May kept an eye out for either a beaten up Jess, bubbly Dawn or any of the boys. Misty was on her pokénav again, texting Ash most likely.

Proving her theory right, Misty spoke, holding her pokénav up for May to read.

'Ash says they'll be here in ten minutes – he said it was a rush to get them up, because he didn't want a grumpy Dawn.'

May shrugged. 'Too late.' Misty laughed.

'So, what's up with you and Drew?' she asked slyly, turning her whole body to face the brunette. May's face flushed, and she glared at the girl sitting opposite her, although the stare had no effect on the girl.

'Nothing is up,' she said shortly, hoping to drop the topic with no such luck. Misty smirked.

'Are you sure? You blush whenever I mention him...' she trailed off, waiting to gauge the brunette's reaction. May breathed out through her nose, attempting to get rid of the new crimson of her face.

'I do not.'

'Do too.'

'Do not.'

Misty sighed, rubbing her temples exasperatedly. The girl was stubborn in admitting things, and even more stubborn in actually realising them.

'You like him.' It was more a statement than a question, and May remained silent, shaking her head with her lips pursed.

'I don't.'

'You do.'

'If I like him, you like Ash!'

It was the redhead's turn to blush, cheeks matching her hair colour. In all honesty, Misty had been trying to figure out whether she liked the dense teenager – of course she liked him, but she was unsure whether it was in a way that made her want to pursue a relationship with him.

Arceus knew he would never pursue one himself.

An awkward silence ensued, as each girl composed herself, ridding themselves of the red on their faces.

'Okay, let's just drop it,' Misty decided quickly, May nodding swiftly in agreement. Just then, Jess sprinted back, diving on the ground behind the two others. May blinked, just as Dawn skipped back, all traces of her anger gone.

Misty sighed, shaking her head at her friends. 'Honestly, I will never understand any of you.'

May laughed. 'Agreed.'

.:.

It was twenty minutes later when the boys finally arrived, plonking down onto the frosty grass next to the girls. After a few low mumbles of greeting, they lapsed into a comfortable silence, soaking up the weak rays of sunlight whilst they lasted.

May nibbled nervously on the edge of one of the crackers Ash had bought with him, shooting fleeting glances in Drew's direction. His emerald gaze was focused on her, and each time she looked at him his smirk only grew.

It was only when Misty noticed the awkward tension in the air that she cleared her throat, standing up and clapping to get everyone's attention.

'Guys, we are going to Laser Tag whether you like it or not. No arguments, get your butts up and out of here, now, or,' she glared at them threateningly, 'I'll get my mallet out, which I _did _bring along with me.'

Within seconds, the group had scrambled to their feet, brushing their clothes off and standing to wait for Misty, who smirked triumphantly. Grabbing May's hand, she dragged the brunette to the front of the group, leaving the other six to trail warily behind her.

'You gonna pull one on Drew?' Misty asked excitedly, as soon as the boys had dropped out of earshot. May deadpanned, scoffing at her friend's antics, much to the redhead's annoyance. Quickly changing the topic, she blatantly ignored the girl's query.

But the question lingered in the back of her head – to be truthful with herself, it wasn't really a matter of _if _she was going to, it was more _when _and _how _she was going to. Because without a doubt she was _going _to do something.

Maybe it wouldn't be today – her lack of confidence around the green-haired teen and the jumble of her nerves saw to that. Her brow furrowed, barely listening as Misty went on about how she'd finally managed to convince her sister to get a wailmer.

_Why am I even bothering to get back at Drew? _she thought suddenly, glancing back at the culprit of her thoughts. _After all, whatever it is that he's doing wouldn't actually affect me unless I actually _felt _something for him. Which I don't._

_... Do I?_

The brunette was snapped out of her thoughts as the group reached the Petalburg Laser Tag, a small but awesome looking building in the midst of the market.

Grinning, Misty rushed in, hand still clasped on May's as she quickly paid all their ways, against many of the girl's disagreements.

Grabbing a blue laser gun each, the girls entered the dark foggy room first, splitting into two groups as they had previously planned.

A smirk formed on Jess face as she grabbed Misty's hand, choosing the redhead as her partner, leaving May to buddy with Dawn. With a whisper to her friend, Jess dragged her away, scheme about to be put underway.

May's brow furrowed, noticing her two friends identical grins, and she gulped nervously, avoiding the emerald eyes of her tormentor as he walked in beside her, lowering his mouth to her ear as he brushed past her.

'Watch out, Maple.'

**.:.**

**AND CUT. I'm gonna run overtime.**

**Oh my god, but what can you do when life hates you? I'm so sorry guys, I thought I would be able to finish this on time because I normally have no life at all but I guess the one time I want to be able to do something is the one time I actually DO have a life. **

**... On a completely different note, has anybody else seen the Les Misérables movie? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO THINKS ITS ASDFGHJKL AMAZING?! Most likely. Oh well. I loved it. **

**Try to update as soon as I possibly can! :/**

**- Diamond **


End file.
